


С возвращением

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Обычные повседневные будни Изаи и Шизуо. Шизуо приходит домой и застает поющего Изаю.





	С возвращением

**Author's Note:**

> Песня — Hollywood Ending «Not another song about love».

— Но всё, что ты делаешь, заставляет мое сердце выпрыгивать! Я не могу думать трезво! Это лишь игра для тебя?  
  
Хейваджима Шизуо зашел в квартиру, как вдруг услышал некие возгласы, исходящие из кухни. Он удивленно приподнял брови и снял обувь. Прошел к источнику звука. И остановился у порога кухни. Он застал следующую картину: Изая, в пижаме и носочках с зайчиками, которые подарил ему Шизуо на прошлое Рождество, скакал у плиты и что-то периодически выкрикивал. Ах, вот оно что. На нем были наушники, болтающиеся из стороны в сторону из-за резких движений их носителя.  
  
Веселые искринки заблестели в глазах Шизуо; он оперся плечом о косяк двери и с ухмылкой смотрел на представшее его взору действие. Он еще никогда не слышал английского Изаи, поэтому было немного непривычно. «Должен признать, — думал Хейваджима, — у него есть голос — поет он неплохо». Изая и вовсе не замечал, что у него появились зрители: он переворачивал омлет, покачивая бедрами и головой в такт музыке, что-то мычал. Снова запел:  
  
— Мне нужно это сейчас, мне нужно это! Мне нужны твои прикосновения, я не сомневаюсь: я хочу твоей любви, пока она вся не иссякнет! — Он выключил газ, положил уже готовый омурайсу в тарелку, не переставая стучать ногой в такт, сделал поворот вокруг своей оси… Точнее, почти поворот. Он резко остановился, испуганно глядя в глаза Шизуо, наблюдавшего сие, и перестал петь.  
  
На минуту в комнате воцарилась тишина.  
  
Изая, словно ничего только что не произошло, со спокойным лицом снял с себя наушники и отложил их на какую-то полку.  
  
— С возвращением. — Он повернулся обратно, взял вилки и тарелку с ужином и поставил всё на стол. Но поворачиваться не спешил. Сердце билось как бешенное и лицо пылало от смущения.  
  
— Я дома, — спокойно ответил Хейваджима и подошел к парню. — Как работа?  
  
— Да прекрати ты! — Изая стрельнул глазами в сторону блондина и собрался дать деру в другую комнату, но сделать этого ему не дали: Шизуо успел схватить его за талию и развернуть к себе лицом.  
  
— Ну-ну, куда это мы собрались… — Шизуо явно веселился: на его лице была широкая улыбка, в глазах любовь и что-то похожее на умиление. Ему всегда доставляло удовольствие смущать Изаю.  
  
Орихара закрыл лицо руками и пробурчал что-то вроде «заткнись». Шизуо, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, отнял его руки от лица, нежно сплел их пальцы и наклонился для поцелуя. Прежде чем коснуться его губ своими, он насладился всё тем же смущением на лице Изаи, и только потом мягко, с легкой улыбкой�поцеловал. Изая что-то проворчал ему в губы, но тут же замолчал, как только Шизуо углубил поцелуй. Он расслабил руки и позволил им упасть вдоль их тел; теперь он чуть привстал на носочки, закрыл глаза и начал отвечать на поцелуй, наклоняя голову, чтобы Шизуо было удобней. Хейваджима удовлетворенно выдохнул и медленно целовал парня, наслаждаясь тем, как Изая невольно крепче сжимал его руку в своей.  
  
Спустя какое-то время они отстранились друг от друга.  
  
— А по-моему, было очень даже неплохо, нечего тут смущаться, — усмехнулся Шизуо и рассмеялся на поток щелбанов, посыпавшихся со стороны Изаи, и воскликам «дурак, дурак!».  
  


***

  
  
Они сидели за столом, соприкасаясь ногами и чувствуя некий уют от этого домашнего жеста, и поедали приготовленный Изаей омурайсу.  
  
— Ты ел сегодня что-то, помимо ужина? — Шизуо внимательно посмотрел на парня напротив. Изая смотрел куда-то в сторону.  
  
— Угум, — и положил в рот очередной кусочек.  
  
— Изая, — строго протянул Хейваджима. — Ты опять забыл о еде из-за работы? Сколько можно! Обед занимает десять минут, не надо отговорок вроде «не было времени».  
  
— Извини, — пробубнил брюнет.  
  
— И не надо дуться, — уже мягко и спокойно сказал Шизуо. — Знаешь ведь, что я волнуюсь. Чтобы завтра обязательно пообедал!  
  
— Хорошо. — радостно, словно ребенок, улыбнулся Изая.  _«Никто не заботился обо мне, поэтому мне всегда было плевать на себя. Но это было до тех пор, пока не появился ты. Оказывается, это так приятно»._  
  
Изая, доев, встал из-за стола и отнес тарелку в раковину.  
  
— Сегодня посуду моет Шизу-чан!  
  
Он прошел мимо него, потрепал того за волосы и вприпрыжку ускакал с кухни.  
  
— Это еще почему?! — услышал он вслед.  
  
— А это плата за представление! — Изая выглянул из-за двери, подмигнул возмущенному Шизуо и скрылся снова.  
  
— Вот же сучёнок… — пробурчал Хейваджима и встал из-за стола.


End file.
